Argento Vampir
Personality Argento is very kind to everyone that is kind to him/her and is willing to protect his/her friends even if s/he finds it troublesome. Argento loves to sleep and wants someone to look after him/her for the rest of his/her life, but at the same time s/he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. Argento is also very dense to those around him/her. Background Before Kuon Ginji died and became Argento Vampir, he was locked up in his family's home forbidden from meeting, seeing or talking to anyone. His family considered him a disgrace to the family because of the way he was (extremely laid back and lazy) and resented the fact that a failure like him was born into the family. The main reason why he likes sleeping so much is the fact that when he's sleeping he can live in the world of dreams and doesn't need to deal with any troublesome situations. Kuon also views sleeping as the happiest moment in his life and believes that is why he died in his sleep, in a state which made him the most happy, and then being reborn which he views as a pain. Abilities Abilities are the natural ability's that the vampire race has. Agility - this ability allows Argento to manipulate friction, and thus speed. It allows her to move, React, and counter at incredibly high speeds. In short "Agility" affects everything in terms of speed and movement. Skills Hematophagy (blood sucking) - When the user drinks blood from another person it reduces the pain and increases their pleasure to the point where they have an orgasm. Atomization Bat Transformation - Able to transform into a bat and fly about. Shadow Form - can attach the users shadow to others and travel to that person in an instant. Blood Contract lv10 - Can gain follower if you give said follower your blood. Because the skill is maxed out it can be used on inanimate objects, which allows the user to manipulated it to their will while living followers follow the user's commands. Blood Reading lv10 - Can read the status of a person by drinking their blood but it is also possible to get a sense of their status by Argento's enhanced sense of smell.. Blood Arts - The ability to transform blood into tools or weapons. Blood Box lv10 - Can Store objects within one's own blood and blood box's size depends on skill level (Vampires version of item box). Since it is at max level the items it can store is infinite. Language Translation Language Decryption Hyper Olfaction (Enhanced sense of smell) Enhanced Vision Magic Manipulation lv10 Strengthening Magic lv1 Healing Magic lv10 - Magic that is able to heal and the more advanced the skill level is the more it can heal. Wind Magic lv1 Dark Magic lv1 Fire Element Resistance lv10 Water Element Resistance lv10 Holy Element Resistance lv10 Darkness Element Resistance lv10 Sunlight Resistance lv10 Poison Resistance lv10 Malediction Resistance lv10 Magic Resistance lv10